


The Great Demise

by lilisdivine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisdivine/pseuds/lilisdivine
Summary: After the Angel of Death made its first appearance in Riverdale, things have gotten quite deadly. Just when you thought things couldn't get any more divided or in a darker place... that was only the beginning.NOTE: I am not romanticizing mental illnesses in this story. Betty will be spending the majority of her time with Veronica for the first several chapters trying to find different therapists to go to. Betty and Jughead are dating in this story, but it won't be the main focus. There will be plenty of time with them. It will just be used as a subplot.





	The Great Demise

"Elizabeth, I understand you want to join clubs and try to forget about everything that happened, but it's vital that you stay focused on your school work. I can't have you slacking off; even if there just so happens to be another killer on the loose." Here we go again with the daily lectures from my mom about how I need to take school more seriously... as if I wasn't just being mentally scarred by my own father two weeks ago. 

She continued to lecture and I pretended to listen as I put my infamous high ponytail in its rightful place. "Yeah, I got it, mom. I'm gonna be late for school. I'll see you tonight. Love you. Bye." I stammered as I searched for my bag and ran out the door to meet Archie on my front steps.

He smiled teasingly at me as I walked down the stairs of my front porch. "Let me guess," he chuckled, "your mom was giving you yet another lecture on academics for your junior year." We proceeded to walk to school.

"Wow, Arch. Are you sure you weren't in there with us? Because you pretty much hit the nail on the head." All he seemed to be able to respond with was a laugh. "I'm serious, Arch. She's acting like everything's normal just because my dad was caught and he's in prison now.

"Maybe she's trying to act like everything's normal for the sake of trying to forget about your dad."

I shook my head gently. "Maybe so. But I haven't slept in weeks. I've talked to my mom about seeing a therapist, or at the very least getting some sleeping pills or whatnot. I've told her about the PTSD with everything my dad put me through. But she kept pushing it aside in hopes to keep my 'perfect girl' image radiating."

He was silent. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to say or if he wasn't paying attention.

Before I knew it, we had reached the school. We parted our separate ways and, despite finally getting everything that's happened to me the past several weeks off my chest, I didn't feel the least bit better. I lugged myself to my first-period class, dreading what the day had in store for me. As I walked through the hallway, everyone's hot eyes fell right onto me, and I knew exactly why. A giant ball began swelling in my throat and my skin became a light shade of pink. I drew my bottom lip between my teeth, trying not to let too much emotion show.

"Don't you all have classes to get to?" My best friend's voice angrily rang through the hallway. "I'm sure you'll have all day to stare at strangers for breathing. Move along now."

Everyone murmured to each other but did as they were told and took their attention off of me.

"Thanks, V."

"How are you holding up?" She was clearly concerned and wanted to listen, which felt nice considering I really had no one else with me. Jughead already had enough on his plate and I didn't want to worsen it. Archie barely even listens. And my mom just puts my mental health to the side in order to keep the Cooper's "most respected family" title in Riverdale.

"To be honest? Not well." She pulled me into the bathroom by my arm just as the bell rang for first period. "Wait, shouldn't we be in class?"

She ignored my question and instead asked one of her own. "B, what's going on? I know you're not getting enough sleep, given the bags under your eyes-"

"Veronica..." I warned.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. What's going on?"

I backed myself against the wall and slid down to the ground. I took a deep breath and looked in her direction as I let a tear slip down my delicate face. I explained everything that happened to her through a sore throat caused by excessive crying. After thinking about my dad again, I suddenly felt nauseous. I crawled to the nearest toilet and leaned over it. Veronica rubbed her hand on my back gently. I panted and groaned through the hurt I felt at the pit of my stomach.

"Veronica..." I turned my back against the bathroom stall. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I've asked my mom on numerous occasions to get me into a few therapy sessions. But nothing seems to be enough to convince her."

"What about this: why don't I take you to see someone after school. He's 100% not working for my family in any way. In fact, I've been going to him ever since my dad got locked back up in jail."

"It means a lot that you care, V. But there's no way I have enough money to cover the expenses."

"She smiled and said, "don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I've got that under control."

"Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge to my office," Mr. Weatherbee's voice rang through the loudspeaker. "Betty Cooper and Veronica to my office."

We both sighed deeply, picked up our bags, and left for the principal's office. As I sorrowfully walked through the dim lit hallways, flashes from the night at the abandoned house where I was forced to put on the ski mask overtook my vision.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered through the mask walking towards the mirror on the wall. Salty tears started running down my cheeks.

His husky voice answered, "... to show you we're the same..."

Before I could see or hear anything else, my body crashed against the nearest locker and then I fell to the ground.

"Oh my, god. Betty," Veronica's high heels quickly clicked over to me.

Steamy tears ran down my delicate face as the air began to circulate back into me.

"What just happened?" Her voice was heavy of worry and concern. Her face was a blur but slowly coming back into vision.

"I-I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. C'mon we need to--" Veronica started but was soon cut off by an infuriated teacher.

"Ladies, instead of making noise and disrupting my class, I suggest you get to your own classes before I make a call to Mr. Weatherbee's office. Do I make myself clear?"

"We were actually on our way down there. We're just having a few difficulties with that."

"Why's that? Do your legs not work?"

Veronica took a deep breath before responding. "They work fine. Thank you so much for asking."

"What about blondie's?"

Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a class to teach? The more time you spend lecturing us to get the hell to class, the less time you have to teach your class that you complained about being disrupted."

The teacher gave her a stone cold stare before walking back into her classroom, slightly slamming the door behind her.

"As I was saying, I think we need to get you to the nurse's office." She picked me up and slung my arm over her neck and shoulders. My limp body hung loosely from her.

"V, I'm fine. It was just another episode."

"'Just another episode.' Betty, how long has this been going on?"

I didn't answer her and instead suggested we hurry to Weatherbee's office.

"No. You're going to the nurse's office. I'll explain to Weatherbee what happened. You're not well and you need rest. C'mon."

She carried my limp-ish body to the nurse's office just around the corner of the hallway.

"Ms. Lodge. Ms. Cooper. Didn't you just get called to Mr. Weatherbee's office?"

"Well, we did. But Betty isn't doing well. Can she stay in here for a little bit?"

"No problem at all. I'll call Mr. Weartherbee right now and let him know what happened. Betty, there's a bed right in there you can lay on for a little bit." Veronica helped me into the room and laid me down. She covered me with a blanket.

"Text me later and let me know if you're okay." She walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"Mr. Weatherbee. Hi, I have Betty Cooper in here with me..."

I curled my legs underneath me and closed my eyes, letting myself relax and fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
